The Vascular Imaging Core (Core Unit B) will be primarily responsible for the phenotyping of vascular structure in humans with metabolic syndrome. The principal functions of the Vascular Imaging Core Laboratory are to: 1) perform and analyze all vascular tests, including tests of vascular structure (by use of ultrasound, multidetector CT [MDCT] and/or magnetic resonance imaging [MRI]), and 24-hour blood pressure monitoring, 2) collect, process and store blood samples for all cardiovascular and inflammatory serum markers and genetic analyses, 3) provide a project-wide cardiovascular phenotype database, and 4) facilitate comparison and correlation of data, including the correlation of cardiovascular tests with clinical phenotypes and genotypes. In addition to performing the clinically-validated tests of vascular structure mentioned above, we propose to develop and test novel image-based phenotyping methods based on molecular imaging and targeted therapeutics with nanoparticles that could lead to earlier diagnosis and treatment for patients with metabolic syndrome. Accordingly, we will pursue multiple complementary diagnostic approaches to define optimally sensitive and specific methods for characterizing the very earliest manifestations of vascular disease in metabolic syndrome, particularly the vulnerable and unstable plaque. We will develop unique therapeutic formulations that can be site-targeted to unstable or vulnerable plaques with local or systemic delivery. We will employ a new class of nanotechnologies developed in our laboratory as molecular contrast agents for ultrasound and magnetic resonance imaging in view of their wide availability and power as screening tools. The nanotechnologies also serve as drug carriers that can deposit large quantities of lipophilic agents into the cell cytoplasm directly through a process called "contact facilitated drug delivery" now patent-pending in our laboratory. Interfacing clinically-validated vascular tests with evolving nanotechnology approaches has the potential to transform the care of people with the metabolic syndrome through the development of novel drug delivery and vascular phenotyping techniques.